From Shadows
by Sapphire TearDrops
Summary: Tired of being rejected and mistreated, Blake promises to get revenge on the Schnee family, by shattering Weiss' s 'Perfect' life. But once she meets the shattered, broken heiress, she's not sure she has the heart to do so. [Hints of BlakeXAdam, Before RWBY]


_**A/N:**_I present to you my first RWBY fanfiction! I was hearing a remix with all the songs, and I came up with this when I heard 'From shadows' and 'Mirror, mirror'. I also love how Weiss and Blake's past are connected. I then heard 'burdened by a royal test' and I tried to think of the meaning. The results? My mind Is way to dark...Anyways here I am! Please tell me what you guys think! :) Also, as for pairings, there will be hints of AdamXBlake, or Beauty and the beast, like I like calling it.

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own RWBY! If I did, Adam would be back already!

* * *

_'Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all. Mirror, what's inside me? Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone? '_

_'From shadows, We'll descend upon the world. Take back what you stole. From, shadows We'll reclaim our destiny. Set our future free.'_

* * *

Chapter 1: Shadows

_~Weiss' s P.O.V~_

"This isn't me." I barely manage to say those words, words that would for sure receive a tight slap from father. In front of me, stands a mirror. I was never fond around them. The mirrors would always reflect the real me, telling me the cruel truth. A truth that's hidden in the shadows.

The mirror reflects a girl, just like me. The maids rush to fit her into a dress, attempt to mask her scars with make up, make into the cold hearted Schnee Heiress everybody knows. But I can't help but stare at those blue eyes, reflecting loneliness.

This is what's happening right now. Not only is my world shattered, but they're adding to it. Several failed attempts show I can't pick the shards without cutting myself, so I'm stuck with it. Sad to know that the real me is stuck in the shadows.

I yelp, feeling them tighten the white dress, claiming to represent snow. "I can't breath..." I manage to choke out. They just mumble about how rebellious I am, when I should be happy with this life. Not even they know.

I take a deep breath, and look at my reflection, again. My white hair is in curls, I'm in a white 'fancy' dress, white heels, yeah everything white. The only thing they haven't changed is the scar. A battle scar. The scar I'm stuck with crossing my eye. One of my many shards. My lips are a crimson red, which is said to represent well I have no clue what they have in mind. But it reminds me of blood, blood stained in snow. And trust me, I've seen that before.

"You should be excited! " One of them whispers into my ear. I sigh. "Why should I? "

She frowns. "It's your day of the REAL royal test! Also, your birthday sweetheart! "

Big deal! Just celebrating seventeen years in this cruel reality!

Last, they make sure my scar can't be seen. I got it in my 'fake' royal test. Everyone thinks I already passed it, but certain people know it was fake. It was a fight against a huge knight, and even if I got the scar, I won. I then remember how my father was furious when I came out with the scar. But now, I have a real test, that only certain people will attend.

To celebrate my birthday, my parents made a huge ball in my honor. Of course, they want to brag about it and the perfect daughter they have. They don't care about me! I try to please them, and all I receive is a 'You're a Schnee, you can do better.' and a possible slap for everything I do wrong.

They created this image of me! A fake one! How tired I am of using it!

Fine, not a big deal! But have I mentioned, we're in an actual war? It's a bloodshed! I've seen family and friends, gone missing! I've seen family...executed! Trains of dust, stolen! I've seen my future company, falling down! Of course, my parents just care about the company. My dad always comes home furious! Which led to not a happy childhood...

My thoughts are interrupted by a voice, claiming I have to go eat dinner with all the rich snobby people. I sigh and make my way towards the dining room.

"Are you ready for your royal test? " I nod, wishing I could hide in the shadows.

* * *

Blake's P.O.V

I stare at my reflection. I can't help but smile. This will be the day we'll rise. We'll rise from the shadows!

Each day, we're considered criminals! We're mistreated! Rejected from society! But no longer, as today we will rise and get revenge. Why are we considered criminals? Oh! Because we're faunus! The faunus have been in a war with the Schnee Company, making life hell for us! But no longer.

I adjust my bow, hiding my precious cat ears. But if I want to succeed, I must hide them.

How will we get revenge? Maybe by targeting them. Even if the White Fang has executed certain Schnee members, they're missing the real 'gem'. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the company.

And that's how we get revenge, we'll kill her! As for now, I'll be her shadow, making her perfect life into hell!

* * *

**I know, sorry for making Blake so OOC! But the story deals with her, getting revenge, so it sorta has to be. Anyways, from shadows really did help. Anyways, please review! :) Flames will be ignored...**


End file.
